The present invention relates to internal combustion engines operable in multiple combustion modes, including a spark-ignition (SI) mode and a low-temperature lean auto-ignition (e.g., homogeneous charge compression ignition—HCCI) mode. Engines operable in multiple modes are known to those of ordinary skill in the art with the benefit that the engine can be operated in SI mode during times of high load and/or high engine speed, and when cruising at low load and low engine speed substantial fuel efficiency gains can be realized by operated in HCCI mode. However, transitioning between the different combustion modes with acceptable predictability and precision in real-world driving conditions remains to be a barrier to widespread use of this technology.